1. Field
Embodiments relate to a depth image generating apparatus and Method, and more particularly, to a depth image generating apparatus and method that may extend a maximal measurement distance of a depth and may maintain an accuracy of the measured depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image may include a color image and a depth image. The depth image may be obtained based on a time of flight (TOF) scheme. An infrared ray-based depth camera may emit an infrared ray to an object, may sense a reflected light from the object, and may measure a TOF to calculate a distance between the camera and the object. The calculated distance may be used as a depth of the depth image.
When a conventional depth camera measures a distance, a maximal measurement distance is limited and thus, the measured distance may often exceed the maximal measurement distance. In this example, the measured distance may be recorded as a smaller value than the maximal measurement distance. Therefore, sometimes, the conventional depth camera may not accurately measure a distance to the object due to the limited maximal measurement distance. When the maximal measurement distance is extended, an accuracy of the measured distance may decrease.